Smash Stuff
by XxxDank DARK PitxxX
Summary: Drabble. Yuppers.


Smash Stories

Pit's P.O.V.

Pit looked up at the sky, wishing to be reunited with Palutena. Ever since he had joined this brawl thing, he was worrying about her safety. _I know Medusa will be back, but I am the only one who can defeat her._ Pit thought, knowing that if Medusa got to Palutena again, he might not be able to save tensed his wings to fly; not away from danger, but to a real destination. He climbed on the railing, watching the other brawlers. So he went to the training area because he was lonely. He quickly swooped down and alighted in the courtyard, where Zelda and Peach were waiting for him.

"Did you hear? New people are joining Smash Bros." Peach said.

"What? Who?" Pit said.

"Some newcomer called the Villager," Peach said.

"And Mega Man," Zelda added.

"Also, the Wii Fit Trainer, whoever that is," Link commented.

"Okay, fine, I'll stay," Pit sighed.

"Those are the new people. Great," Link said, putting down his sword.

"Mega Man looks a little weird," Mario said, walking in. "He looks cheap."

"I'll be in my room," Pit sighed. He left.

Marth's P.O.V.

_Why did Samus have to be so strong? She just beat the heck out of me._ Marth thought. _Because of _cookies! He got up, and surveyed the hallway. _No witnesses. _Marth went up to the balcony, and saw Pit still there, at the training area, along with Zelda, Peach, and Mario. Both Links. _Why?_ Marth wondered. _Not my problem, though. _He walked down to the training area, careful to avoid Samus.

"Hello, Marth," Ike said, scaring him out of his wits.

"Hiya, Ike," Marth replied.

"Why are you not over at the training area? Everyone is talking about the new people coming soon," Ike asked.

"New people? What? Who?" Marth questioned. He walked to the training area.

Ike's P.O.V.

Ike followed Marth to the training area.

Toon Link's P.O.V.

He sighed, throwing another bomb at the statue of Ganondorf. Toony watched Pit leave and the little Link knew how he felt. _I want to go home too, Pit. I miss Ayrll. _The toon version of Link continued to practice with bombs, missing his little sister.

Zelda/Sheik's P.O.V.

_Hmm, new people._ Zelda thought. _I wonder how they will be._

Pikachu's P.O.V.

Practiced his Final Smash on a Sandbag. "PIKA…CHU!" The mouse Pokemon scratched his ear. "Pika?"

Kirby's P.O.V.

The pink ball watched the others, waiting for the new Smashers.

Wii Fit Trainer's P.O.V.

She attempted to drive._ I'm supposed to demonstrate yoga moves, not control a vehicle! _

"Megaman, is it left or right?" The car was at cross-section.

"Left," Megaman replied. "Could you try to stay on the road? You're upsetting Rush."

She turned the car, finally seeing the mansion, along with Megaman and Villager.

Mega Man's P.O.V.

His robotic mouth gaped open when he saw the mansion that was going to be his home for the time being.

Villager's P.O.V.

The boy from Animal Crossing watched the others, waiting to arrive at the 'mansion.'

Samus' P.O.V.

She stepped back, admiring her handiwork. Marth was lying on the ground, knocked out. _Now all I have to do is K.O. Mario like fifty times in a brawl._ Samus walked away, imagining Mario accepting defeat. She chuckled, and walked into the training area.

Olimar's P.O.V.

The small man threw his Pikmin around, watching the others.

Master Hand's P.O.V.

The gloved hand watched the mansion through the portal connected to Subspace.

Wii Fit Trainer's P.O.V.

She parked the car haphazardly by the entrance to the mansion. All three got out, pushing the car doors shut. The doors to the mansion opened, revealing young men with swords, princesses, a puff-ball looking thing, a penguin in a king's robes, and a guy in suspenders and a red hat with a red M outlined in white.

"Welcome to Smash Mansion," the guy in the red hat said. "I'm Mario."

Each of the other Smashers introduced themselves, as Link, Marth, Zelda, Peach, King Dedede, and the puffball was Kirby. The Wii Fit Trainer introduced herself, Megaman, and the Villager. The older Smashers brought them in the carpeted floor, showing them the dining room, the kitchen, and the enormous training area, filled with sandbags and items. Two boys were literally aiming fire at each other, then using another move to absorb the attack.

"That one's Ness and the other is Lucas," Mario told the new people. They moved on, to the area where they pick the stages.

Villager's P.O.V.

He followed the Wii Fit Trainer, gazing around.

Pit's P.O.V.

When he walked into his room, he looked out of the window. Pit then sighed, and walked back out, having seen the new car in the driveway.

?'s P.O.V.

He wasn't seen. Good.

He jumped down from the tree he was perched in, and froze, looking around.

"What're you doing here?" a voice said, and he turned, and saw Pit. _How did he see me?_

_"_Wait...Pittoo?"

* * *

A/N: Dude

First story

Deal with it


End file.
